1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a convenience apparatus for automotive rear seats, which can automatically move an audio-video (AV) monitor and a cup holder mounted in an arm rest upon operation of the arm rest.
2. Background Art
Typically, an arm rest is installed between automotive rear seats so that passengers can take a rest by putting their arms on the arm rest.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the arm rest 200 disposed between the rear seats 210 can be folded toward the backrests 220 of the rear seats 210. This arm rest is provided with a storage box for storing small portable articles or a cup holder and, as appropriate, a controller capable of controlling audio, a seat warmer, setting a seat angle, and so forth.
Meanwhile, an audio-video (AV) monitor for rear seat passengers has recently been mounted in a vehicle in order to offer better convenience to the passengers. This AV monitor employs a touch screen, and is most often mounted on the back of a front seat. Hence, the passenger must endure discomfort in that he/she must reach in order to operate the touch screen. In order to increase the convenience and efficiency of use of space of an automotive interior, it is necessary to develop an integrated convenience apparatus, such as the video display assembly disclosed in EP Patent No. 545691.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.